For Once
by SheenaRogers
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Miles Edgeworth tiene pesadillas y sabe que a nadie le importa. Pero, por una vez, eso puede cambiar.


**Esto es una traducción del fanfic "For Once" de Rosage, realizada con el permiso expreso de su autora.**

******Disclaimer: **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. La idea original de este fanfic pertenece a Rosage. Yo simplemente lo he traducido sin ánimo de lucro con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Miles sintió como se le atenazaba el pecho al tiempo que se incorporaba, jadeando y arañándose la cara con las manos sudorosas. Su visión se superpuso a la de su sueño, lo que le provocó dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que su cordura se escapaba. Retorció las sábanas para ahuyentar la pinza que le oprimía el pecho, vigilando desesperadamente cada rincón de su cuarto. La librería estaba totalmente repleta, sobre el escritorio se mostraba el trabajo de noches anteriores y justo frente a él, el cuadro de un famoso juez le hacía encogerse bajo su mirada fija.

Todavía con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, estas vistas aminoraron su hiperventilación. Le avergonzaba dormir con la luz encendida, pero sin ella no se habría dado cuenta de que ya no estaba atrapado en aquel ascensor.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y eso le desanimó. La tres de la mañana. Solo había pasado una hora y media desde que se durmió, y nunca era capaz de volver a dormirse dos veces la misma noche. Resignado a quedarse estudiando hasta la mañana, sacó los pies por un lado de la cama, pero inmediatamente volvió a meterlos debajo de las mantas, maldiciendo el clima alemán. Si estuviera en casa, no tendría tanto frío. Si estuviera en casa, habría saltado de la cama y entrado en el estudio de su padre, imaginando que el escritorio en el que se sentaba era el suyo. Su padre le habría encontrado y se habría reído de su apocamiento antes de llevarle a la cama y leerle hasta que se quedara dormido.

Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y se dijo a sí mismo que debería dejar de desear esas cosas. ¿No había pasado tan solo una semana desde aquella bochornosa metedura de pata? Se había puesto tan contento de que el señor von Karma regresara del extranjero con un montón de libros sobre leyes para él que, a causa de la falta de sueño, había cometido la estupidez de dirigirse a él como _padre._ La mirada que le dirigió su mentor le hizo desear que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo.

Apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Casi no podía creer que lo hubieran sacado del orfanato, haber tenido tal golpe de suerte. Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que se sentiría menos solo.

Un chasquido en la puerta le sobresaltó. Receloso por la intrusión, lanzó una mirada asesina que se tornó en confusión al abrir la puerta y encontrar el pasillo vacío. Ladeó la cabeza y vio un rostro redondeado, observándole.

"¿Franziska? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" entonces, su mirada perdida le recordó que ella apenas sabía inglés, así que le hizo gestos para que entrara. Cargando con un libro que era casi la mitad de grande que ella, se subió a la cama y se dejó caer a su lado, acercándole el libro (un diccionario alemán-inglés) junto con un trozo de papel con unos garabatos en alemán. Él entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, hasta que dedujo su significado.

_Gritaste en sueños. ¿Por qué? No le digas a papá que he salido de mi habitación._

Él frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber gritado, pero claro, estaba dormido. Si lo había hecho también despierto, era porque ese grito se había fundido con el de su sueño.

Ella le lanzó un bolígrafo. Lo cogió, al tiempo que los pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que gritaba hasta entonces? Su cuarto estaba en un extremo alejado de la mansión, pero en el orfanato el espacio era bastante más reducido. Sabía que ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero...

Un pellizco en su brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dolorido, retiró el brazo. "¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Tonto" dijo Franziska, señalando la página sobre su regazo.

"No hace falta que me pellizques" se quejó él.

"Tonto" repitió, apretando los labios "Tonto, tonto, tonto."

Él no le hizo caso. Era la única palabra en inglés que ella conocía, y no estaba seguro de que supiese siquiera qué significaba.

Ver el mensaje de nuevo casi le hizo volver a divagar. La única cosa que le detuvo fue darse cuenta de que alguien había ido a ver cómo estaba. Miró a Franziska. En los dos años que llevaba viviendo allí, no le había prestado mucha atención; esa niña pequeña no tenía mucho que aportar a sus estudios. Se dio prisa en escribir su respuesta.

Si ella hubiera sido adulta, si él no hubiera estado medio dormido y si no hubiera estado tan desesperado porque alguien se preocupara por él, habría sido demasiado orgulloso para admitir su problema. En lugar de eso, escribió cuidadosamente en alemán: _Pesadillas. No te las contaré si no quieres._

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, ella le quitó el papel y lo sostuvo cerca de su nariz. "Tonto" dijo, antes de componer su respuesta con lentitud. Él se miró los dedos temblorosos mientras esperaba.

Su respuesta rezaba: _Debilucho. ¿Sobre qué? No diré nada._

Las mejillas le ardieron por el insulto, y aún más por el hecho de que se lo hubiera dicho una niña de cinco años. Podría haberle dicho que no era asunto suyo, pero aún continuaba la opresión en su pecho y, a la luz de la lámpara, el cuadro del juez parecía exigir su testimonio. Apretando los dientes, escribió: _Algo malo que hice_, apresurándose a añadir _no es real_.

La sensación permanecía. Maldijo su estupidez. ¿En serio pensaba que garabatear una confesión a una niña de cinco años le absolvería? Antes de que pudiera tacharlo, Franziska le arrebató nuevamente el papel. Tras un minuto de silencio, él dejó de darse golpecitos en las piernas y la miró. Su expresión triste le hizo preguntarse si así se veía cuando la gente decía que era demasiado serio para ser un niño.

La nota que finalmente le entregó le dejó la boca seca. _Si eres malo, papá te castigará._ Era más difícil esconderse de su intensa mirada (inteligente, sensata, incluso solemne) que de la del juez.

_Lo sé_, replicó. _No era real._

Ante su contestación, ella asintió, satisfecha. A él le llevó unos momentos comprender el sentido de su respuesta, y de todas formas se sintió confuso. _Entonces no hace falta que pongas esa cara, hermanito._

"¿Hermanito?" Alzó una ceja y se giró hacia ella. Con sus manos agarrando el camisón entre las rodillas, ofrecía una imagen de inocencia que desde luego no se parecía en nada a la sonrisa de suficiencia de su padre. Miles frunció el ceño_. "_Mi cara está perfectamente", dijo. Aparentemente, su hostilidad se manifestó a la perfección, ya que Franziska también frunció el ceño y garabateó furiosamente. Le llevó menos tiempo traducir esa respuesta, pero se quedó un rato mirándola comprobando una y otra vez el diccionario, convencido de que debía haber algún error.

_Has sido el último en llegar a la familia, así que yo soy la mayor._

En cualquier otro momento él se había burlado de esa lógica, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Esforzándose para agarrar el bolígrafo con firmeza, repitió: _¿Familia?_

Ella arrugó la nariz, le dio la vuelta al diccionario y señaló. "Familia" dijo en alemán, antes de hacer un precario intento de decirlo en inglés. Así que, por si la palabra no era correcta, pasó las páginas y señaló otra más: "Hermano."

Él cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar ponerse en evidencia. Cuando los abrió, ella aún tenía el ceño fruncido, sin duda preguntándose si su mensaje se habría perdido con la traducción. Él asintió para asegurarle que no había sido así antes de sacarla de la cama.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, se sintió exhausto. Temeroso de las imágenes que permanecían en su mente, luchó contra sus pesados párpados, pero cuando su cabeza acabó cayendo sobre la almohada él lo permitió, pensando que quizá, por una vez, estaría a salvo mientras dormía.


End file.
